1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slag removing apparatus suitable for use in continuous pad-welding operation on a work piece with a circumferential surface, and more particularly to a slag removing apparatus which can be effectively employed in the submerged welding process for continuously padding circumferential surfaces of track rollers of bulldozers or other vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The submerged welding is generally adopted as a process which is suitable for pad-welding abraded portions of rollers or the like.
In the submerged welding process which resorts to a flux, however, the flux deposits and covers the surface of the welded portion in the form of a slag, making it difficult to form a welding layer continuously thereon.
In this connection, it has been the conventional practice for the stationed operator to remove the slag manually by applying impacts thereto with a hammer or the like, and this manual slag removing job has been a great obstacle to the automation or continuous operation of the pad-welding.
Besides, the hammering often makes flaws on the rollers in addition to large noises.